


Tiny Fights and Big Apologies

by HighWarlockMegaraBane



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dinner, M/M, Not So Brotherly Love, crow being sassy, fight, jack isn't useless, makeup food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockMegaraBane/pseuds/HighWarlockMegaraBane
Summary: Yusei comes home and finds Crow and Jack post-fight and sulking. He sits outside with Crow and tries to get him to explain what happened. Inside, Jack decides to come up with a way to apologize.





	Tiny Fights and Big Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I hecking love CrowxJack so much, and there's such a lack of Squabbleshipping fanfiction and it hurts my heart.

Yusei rolled up to Clock Tower Square and was perplexed to see a figure sprawled out on the brickwork in front of the garage. Neglecting the ramp, he put his feet to the ground and walked his Duel Runner up alongside the figure. Crow was flat on his back, hands linked behind his head, one leg kicked up over the other. He looked up with stormy grey eyes as Yusei peered down at him.

               “Hey, Yuse!” he said with a grin, squinting in the sunlight. “Where’d you go?”

               “Did a couple laps around the Greene Highway, then stopped at the store,” he replied. “What, ah… What’s up with you?”

               “Oh, you know, the usual,” Crow said with a shrug. “Had some breakfast, went through some practice duels with Jack. Now I’m here.”

               “Yes, but _why?_ ”

               “Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he said, flashing his older brother a shit-eating grin as he rubbed a finger under his nose. Yusei exhaled through his nose, raising an eyebrow. There was no fighting Crow when he was in the mood to drag the conversation in fifteen directions; it was best to just let those directions loop back around to what you wanted to know in the first place.

               “Also, I _really_ hope you picked up some more cereal,” he continued as Yusei dismounted, removing his helmet and setting it on the seat. Crow pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Care to join me?”

               Yusei opened his mouth to respond in the negative, decided that the longer he hung around the more likely Crow was to tell him what he wanted to know, and sat down. The ground was warm through his jeans and he leaned back against the wall, looking out over the plaza.

               “Did you eat all of that cereal already?” Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow lazily. It had been a few long, sleepless days since he had let himself relax, and despite the hard ground and the rough brickwork pulling at his hair and jacket, the warmth was nice, as was the company.

               Crow resumed his laying position, head now only a few inches from Yusei’s bent legs. The Yusei Go cast shadows over him, and he was secretly glad—staring up at the sky with the sun beating down on his face was beginning to hurt his eyes. “I only had, like, two bowls.”

               “Were they actual cereal bowls?”

               Crow was silent.

               “Crow,” Yusei said sternly. “Mixing bowls do _not count_ as cereal bowls.”

               “Then tell Jack that cereal bowls don’t count as coffee mugs!”

               “Is that what you two fought about?”

               Crow scowled, his good mood dampened slightly. “What makes you think we fought?”

               Yusei reached down to pick a leaf out of Crow’s hair and flick it to the side. “I’ve lived with you two for a year now and for how long when we were kids? I know what happens when you fight.”

               Crow sighed dramatically. His grey eyes met Yusei’s again and after a long pause, he rolled them. “No, that _isn’t_ what we fought about.”

               “Care to tell me what you _did_?”

               “I asked Jack to get his clothes out of my room the other day,” he began, bouncing his foot against his opposite knee. “So he did, but _when_ he did he took my Blackwing Delivery jacket with him. I was almost late to work yesterday because I couldn’t find it, so I didn’t have time to confront him about it yesterday.”

               “You did get back pretty late too,” Yusei recalled. He had been awake (when was he not?), but it had been close to three in the morning when Crow had finally roared back into the garage. He had collapsed on the chair on the first landing and slept there, snoring until dawn, when Yusei had gone on his drive.

               “So after I woke up, I went to Jack and told him that I was going to go through his clothes that he had gotten from my room to make _sure_ he didn’t have anything else of mine. Then he got on this kick of ‘what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours’ and ‘what about those boxers of mine you’ve had for a month’ and ‘what about my food’”—all of these complaints were grumbled in a bad mimic of Jack’s accent—“and I just told him I wanted my clothes back, so he said fine, but he had already done laundry so they were already folded.”

               Yusei frowned. “The last time Jack did laundry, he used dish soap instead of detergent. We both smelled ‘lemon fresh’ for two weeks.”

               “Obviously, that’s what I was worried about,” Crow continued, nodding seriously. “But he _did_ use detergent this time. What he _didn’t_ do was separate colors and whites.”

               Yusei sighed inwardly. Chances were that Jack’s laundry had also included Yusei’s white t-shirts he had flung into the bathroom pile. “Did he get _all_ the laundry?”

               “Yes.”

               He groaned a little, watching a blue butterfly land on the Yusei Go, wings fluttering. “What’s the damage?”

               “Well, most of the whites are only a _little_ pink,” Crow admitted. “But he put my other vests in the dryer—which are _dry clean only!_ And they _all shrunk!_ ”

               “Yikes,” he sympathized, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back.

               “So when he expected to be _thanked_ for _ruining_ half of our clothes and I _didn’t_ , the egomaniacal jackal got all offended and started yelling at me about how I don’t appreciate what he does!” Crow’s voice was rising as he flung his hands into the air, nearly hitting Yusei in the face. “If I didn’t _appreciate what he does_ , he wouldn’t still be living with us!”

               “Crow, if he didn’t live with us, all you would do is whine about how you aren’t getting any,” Yusei murmured. “You do that _anyway_ and he lives across the _hall_.”

               Crow stared at the older boy for a very long time, until Yusei opened his eyes and looked down at him. The redhead was frowning, obviously trying to formulate a witty response, his brows drawn together and nose wrinkled slightly.

               Finally, he settled on, “I do _not_ whine.”

               “Bruno and I would both like to disagree,” he replied. “So you’re sulking out here and Jack is…?”

               “Last I saw, he was sulking in the living room,” Crow replied, hands returning to their spot nestled behind the crown of his head. “So I came out here to avoid the Ice King and his tantrum."

               “Well, you two need to kiss and make up before too long,” Yusei said with a yawn. “When you two fight, the sexual tension is almost too much to bear.”

               Crow sat up quickly, glaring. “What sexual tension? There is _not_ any sexual tension when we fight!”

               “There’s sexual tension when you _aren’t_ fighting,” Yusei countered. He rose to his feet and held out a hand to the younger boy sitting cross-legged on the ground. Glowering, Crow accepted it and let Yusei haul him to his feet. “Half the time I feel like an interloper in a constant Russian Roulette of sex.”

               “Look, that time on the computer desk was _one time_.”

               “My papers have ended up behind that desk more than one time.”

               Yusei kicked up his kickstand and began to walk the Yusei Go down the ramp toward the bay garage doors. Crow caught up to him, hands sunk in his jean pockets.

               “What if I promise we won’t bang on the desk anymore?” Crow suggested.

               “If it’s not the upstairs computer desk, it’s the desk in the garage, and out of the two, I’d prefer the former,” Yusei said with a slight chuckle. They emerged into the garage, Crow hitting the lights as they entered. “I’m less likely to walk into the upstairs computer room than I am to walk into the garage.”

               Crow paused. “Do you smell that?”

               Yusei shot him a confused glance but inhaled as he dropped his kickstand. The air smelled sweet and warm, like it did when Crow made dinner. Yusei set his helmet on the desk and turned to comment, but Crow was already taking the stairs two at a time, calling Jack’s name.

 

Jack turned as the redhead bounded up the stairs, a look somewhere between panic and confusion evident on his features.

               “Did I leave the stove on this morning?” he was saying, but stopped as he drew to a halt at the top of the stairs. “Jack?”

               The blonde turned his gaze awkwardly away, to the four pots simmering on the stove. “I, uh…know how much you like rice pilaf.”

               Crow’s lips were parted slightly as he turned to the stove. Each pot was full to the brim of a cheesy, mouth-watering mix of rice, cheese, broccoli, and who-knew-what-all-else. It was one of Crow’s favorite dishes.

               “You’re—cooking?” he asked. Yusei, toting several bags, came up the stairs after him.

               “Smells great,” he responded. “You didn’t tell me you were making lunch, Crow.”

               “I’m not,” he replied, looking back at Jack.

               “I, ah…may have had Mina show me how to cook some things,” Jack replied awkwardly. “I’m no good at holding down a job, but I wanted to learn how to do something.”

               “Why’d you make so much?” Yusei asked, bending to stick bags in the fridge.

               “Not a lot of rice turns into a lot of rice,” Jack muttered. Crow came up behind him and dipped a spoon into the closest pot, taking a spoonful and popping it in his mouth. It was piping hot, full of cheese, and Crow got a particularly large stalk of broccoli that he crunched into. It was savory and sweet in all the right ways, and it was enough to make Crow let out a low groan of delight.

               “This is delicious, Jack,” he mumbled around the mouthful. Jack seemed to swell.

               “Of course it is,” he stated, none of his earlier nervousness apparent. “Jack Atlas _always_ cooks the best food.”

               As Yusei was bent double in the fridge, Crow looked up at Jack. “Is this all for me?” he asked softly. Jack’s cheeks turned pink and he reached out a hand to gently touch his fingers to Crow’s cheek.

               “I’m sorry we fought,” he murmured. Crow smiled and put his hand over Jack’s, letting him cup his cheek fully.

               “That’s okay,” he said gently. “I forgive you, you stupid jackal.” He nodded to the stove, grinning. “At least now we’ll have enough to eat for the week.”

               “Jack Atlas strives for the common good,” he said with a grin. Crow stretched up and kissed him lightly, smiling against his mouth.

               “When I said kiss and make up,” Yusei called, head still in the fridge, “I meant in the privacy of your bedroom.”

               Crow stuck his tongue out at Yusei’s turned back, but stepped away from Jack regardless. He dropped the blonde a wink over his shoulder; the meaning was clear— _after lunch._

               Crow bent over the fridge door, stretching up on his toes to say, “Maybe I’ll just lay on the computer desk upstairs and wait for him to come take me there.”

               Jack’s pants grew very tight very fast; that image combined with Crow’s perfect, fuckable ass bent prone never failed to turn him on. He saw Yusei’s figure shift to standing, a frown pulling at his lips. Jack turned back to the stove, assumed the rice was done, and began transferring the content from the pots to various mixing bowls.

               “I said you could continue to do it there as long as you left the garage alone,” Yusei warned, “but if you continue to tell me about it, I’m going to rescind my permission.” He picked up a box of cereal from the ground and set it on top of the fridge.

               Crow came back behind Jack and wrapped an arm about his back, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “Thank you for cooking.”

               “You’re quite welcome,” Jack replied with a self-righteous grin. Yusei began to take the overflowing bowls and cover them with plastic wrap, sliding the extras into the fridge. Crow’s breath was warm on his ear as he stretched up to whisper.

               “I’ll make sure to pay you back for this later, _King_.”

               Jack turned quickly and grabbed Crow’s hair, pulling him into a quick, rough kiss that was more teeth than tongue. Crow let out a startled whimper and pulled back. “Yusei’s right _here_ ,” he breathed against Jack’s mouth.

               “Let me show you how little I care,” Jack growled. “After you’re done eating, you’d better be waiting for me on that desk like you said you would. I don’t know if I can wait til we get to the bedroom.”

               Crow grinned. “As my king wishes.”

               Yusei, from then on, made sure not to enter the computer room without being extra loud on his ascent. He did _not_ want a repeat of the time before.

               As for Crow—as much as he hated it when he and Jack fought, he loved the rough-as-hell makeup sex afterwards, and Jack loved the sounds that he could make Crow emit with rough-as-hell makeup sex. Yusei just got a lot of free food out of the whole ordeal.

               All in all, it was a win-win.


End file.
